


Once Upon A Dream

by lapetitemort20



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sestina, Sparkling Moments Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitemort20/pseuds/lapetitemort20
Summary: A love story and fairytale, in 39 lines.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoesofstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoesofstardust/gifts).



> I’ve wanted to attempt a proper poetry format for a while now, not just my hack haiku on Twitter. So here it is - an attempt, that is. It’s in the form of a sestina, which is a thirty-nine line narrative poem comprising six stanzas and three envois. The very cool thing about the sestina is that it doesn’t have to rhyme, and you get to choose six words to repeat at the end of every line in different order for every stanza, and all six words used in the last three lines. This creates an echo chamber effect, but also tests the writer’s ability and discipline. I also used an eleven syllable meter, known as amphibrachic tetrameter catalectic bla bla bla but who knows if I even got it right? In any case, I hope you enjoy this as part of the #SparklingMoments challenge, I certainly had fun writing it!
> 
> This is for @stardust_echoes, because I missed her birthday and I feel rotten for doing so!

They once danced upon a subliminal dream  
Wherein lay their body and heart’s blood passion.  
By equal measures, masters of ice and fire;  
A pledge to each other that they would conquer  
with ribbons of gossamer and orbs of gold —  
Victory! Their eyes, bright with love and sun light.

She floated as soft as a feather so light,  
A dazzling queen of midnight, a lover’s dream.  
He bellowed loud with a mighty roar of gold!  
A warrior, a man, set alight by passion;  
Heard around the world, a signal to conquer —  
In fury, in desire, ignited by fire.

Kissed by the salted earth and ravenous fire,  
Their stars burst amidst stygian skies and moon light.  
Twin souls fated, forever changed; to conquer  
fear, pain, insurmountable odds — and a dream,  
with nothing but blood, an armour of passion.  
Never to halt, till within their grasp: warm gold.

The sweetest melody, a refrain of gold,  
this love, this force, an inferno, bold as fire.  
Try as they might, to deny such fuelled passion,  
It would be a travesty against their light!  
Could it be, that all they have is but a dream,  
their differences too much to outright conquer?

It’s said that time and space do soulmates conquer,  
across the ages, the echoes of spun gold,  
where the sun meets the sky, and dust forms to dream,  
where true love can exist, not solely as fire  
but as a gentle caress, found in the light  
zephyr-like breeze, cleansing ruinous passion.

Their love story is the one told with passion  
The truth of heart, laid bare on the ice, conquer  
all, they did, with accolades of gilded light.  
They could ask for no more, not more than sheer gold,  
for that which burns also destroys, quickened fire  
extinguishing too soon. Yet, theirs was the dream —

A dance of blinding passion, one of pure gold,  
A theatre to conquer, rouge windmill of fire,  
A forever moment, light upon a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not #GymFic but let me know if you loved it here or on Twitter at @lapetitemort20 xoxo


End file.
